When I'm Gone
by boo-bop
Summary: Peeta has just made a safe return to District 13 and is going on a mission, an undercover mission for the rebellion,with Gale and news from Katniss. genre's Adventure/Friendship/Romance characers: Peeta/Gale/Katniss mainly Peeta T to be safe
1. Chapter 1:Peeta: When I look at You

**Peeta**

_When my world is falling apart, when there's no light to break up the dark, that when I look at you. When the waves are flooding the shore, when the waves are flooding the shore, that's when I look at you._

~ When I Look at You, Miley Cyrus

Pain, is all I feel in my leg, and it feels like my brain came loose and is rattling around in my head, and all I can manage to think in it is: _Where am I._

As I get up from the silky white sheets of the bed I was lying on I bring my head up and look around. The walls are white, it looks as if there isn't a door and it seems I'm trapped, but this place is a whole lot better than the Capitol prison, constantly being tortured and made to tell them things I don't know. It changed me, in to someone else, someone who has to do everything to fight, to win, and losing is not something that can happen. My training to become better at fighting, hunting, and everything in between. Just as I'm thinking this I hear a knock on the door, the door I can't find or see, but I know there is a way to get in and out, even if I can't see it.

"Come in." I say, The door opens and I see Katniss walk in my room.

"Hi Peeta." She says with a small smile on her face.

"Hey, Katniss." I say and give her a grin, which makes her smile.

"Um, you alright now, you've been in a coma for a week." She says. This shocks me, and I don't know how to react without sounding like a babbling idiot.

"Oh," is all I manage to get out, but I have to continue to make her feel better, I am doing this for her after all. "Well I feel completely fine now." I say and give her a smile, the one I give her when she's upset or sad or just needs to feel better when life is hurting her.

She smiles at me and says, "That's great,"

She looks like a little girl who is about to get some candy, sort of like Prim. This is where I can see her innocence, the shape of her eyes and face, big bright smile (when she does smile), the look she gets on her face as I lean in and… I erase this thought form my mind, because she's probably gotten together with Gale by now. She's been with him here long enough to be with him, I told her too anyway.

"Can you stand up?" she asks me, "Do you need any help."

"No, I'm fine I can get up, I still have the support in m-" I cut myself off because I feel different, not different in a bad way but in a… good way. I look down and see my leg, it looks like I have a brand new real leg, not a fake Capitol one, but a real brand new leg. I dart my eyes up to Katniss and she's grinning at me.

"What's this?" I ask her with obvious excitement in my voice and I stand up easily, without having to hold on to the bed rail.

"It's till prosthetic, it's just that District 13 thought we would have some injuries when we came down from our Districts and had to make up [prosthetic leg and arms and stuff that look, and feel real. So it will be easier to join in the rebellion. Just like Haymitch said we need everyone in the rebellion."

The only thing I get out of what she said was that we're in District 13. "Wait a sec, we're in District 13?" I ask her

"Yeah, we've been here for a while now."

"Huh… well, you want to get out of here now?" She nods her head in reply.

As I get out of the shiny white hospital, I'm shocked by what I see. There are buildings, here underground that reach up so tall, like one of the buildings in the Capitol, but it looks more, what's the word, modern. I didn't think it was possible for a place to out rank the Capitol in technology, but this place does, by a long shot. I start to relax and the tension I had over the last 5 months starts to pass, and I look at Katniss, the only thing I could look at and feel like everything's all right, even when it's not. She catches me staring at her and stares back, but there's this indescribable softness in her eyes that I've only seen a couple times, in the cave when we went to the arena for the first time, and on the beach when we were in the Quell. Katniss looks mature compared to the last time I saw her 5 months ago, she also looks more worried and troubled, but I think I can manage to fix that, or try to mute it a bit. When I step in to a house I didn't know I was walking in to I see Katniss's mother, Prim, Haymitch and Finnick. They are all sitting around a big round table and they look up at me.

"Hi," Prim is the first to say, then there's a domino effect of Hello's, I exchange a glance at Katniss asking: _What's going on. _In response she nods over to the table motioning for me to listen. "So what's the plan." a voice comes over form the doorway, I glance over to see who it is, it's Gale. I can't look him in the eye. He's Katniss's and she's his, that's the way it was always going to be, I was just in the way, but it's what Katniss wants and I accept that. I love her so I have to let her be happy, so I have to be happy and move on for her, or I'll keep hurting her, making her feel guilty and I don't want to do that to her, she's my life. All I have to live for now, especially since my family is dead, only one of my brothers survives, Joesh survived, I don't know how he got out but, he did. My last bit of family, now is the only time I know what it feels like to lose a family member, sure I lost Katniss to Gale but at least she's happy. _At least she's happy, at least she's happy. _I just have to keep telling myself that, so I won't turn in to a possessive freak, for someone who isn't even mine.

"Well, first of all we need undercover agents." Haymitch says.

The first person to put up their hand is Katniss, "So there's Katniss, anyone else?" then Gale puts his hand up. I feel I should put my hand up to, but I would be in the way. "Wait!" Katniss's mom says, "Katniss can't go, not with-" She's cut off by Katniss covering her mothers mouth to silence her. "I don't think I can go, actually." She says as if she's trying to hide something, something important. I see her look at me in the corner of her eye.

I quietly raise my hand and say, "I'll go."

"Okay, so since we only need 2 people it's going to be Peeta and Gale," I hear Haymitch give a low chuckle, and I can just barely hear, "Can't wait to see how that works out."

As I'm packing I can here someone come in, it's Katniss. "Hey, so. You're going to be going. With Gale…" she says and has this worried look on her face, because she knows he doesn't exactly "like" me, so I try to lighten it up a bit. "Don't worry, I won't let him beat me up." I give her and grin that she returns a side ways smile that makes me feel a bit better.

"Oh, right. Haymitch told me to tell you that there's going to be a strategy meeting."

"'Kay, what time is it at?"

"He said 7:00, and remember to tell me when you're going okay?"

"Yes, of course." I say giving her a kiss on her forehead before I remember I can't do stuff like that anymore, but she doesn't seem to mind she just looks up and gives me a small smile., it makes my heart ache, because it just reminds me that she's not mine. "I have to go give the message to Gale now." She says and waves goodbye at me. I wave back. _Goodbye. _

I hear a knock on the door and expect it to be Katniss, coming to tell me that it's 7:00, but it's not. It's Gale.

"Common, or we're going to be late." He says then starts to walk away, but then he looks back to see if I'm coming, "well come on," he says sounding exasperated

When we walk in I see Haymitch, only Haymitch, sitting there at the same round table waiting for us.

"Come sit down" he says gesturing to the table, and we do and he puts his hands flat out on the table and beings to talk.

"I think you both probably know that one of you might not make it out." We both nod, "That's the reason Katniss couldn't go, with her being pregnant and all." Wait… _what!?_ All I can think about now is Katniss being pregnant, I glance over at Gale and he looks away, that's why he doesn't look at me, because Katniss is having his baby. It's starting to make sense how Katniss seems more fragile than before. Now I know what I have to do, get Gale back alive, I just keep repeating: _As long as she's happy, as long as she's happy_, and move on as fast as I can.

"Good so now that we got the tough-but-not-tough part down we'll start with our strategy to get you in the Capitol, and I came up with a perfect plan, disguises." _Don't say what I think you're going to say, don't say it. _"You're going to disguise yourselves as Capitol citizens." _And he said it. _But of course whenever you don't want someone to say something, it's always the thing they're going to say. I'm not aware that I actually groaned.

"Yes, I know torture right? But you get to pick what you look like and it won't permanent." Then Haymitch considers what he just said, "well, except for the tattoo's, so choose them wisely."

Here's our plan: Get a good, believable Capitol disguises.

Learn the accent right down to the hiss on the "s"

Make friends, and no enemies, be discreet and unnoticeable.

Find the others (AKA: Annie getting a picture from Finnick and Cinna turns out he was a big part of this rebellion plan, and we need him)

I walk back to my room and well, nod a goodbye at Gale and crash down on my coach (yes I have my own couch in this room) when I see a girl come in, she pop's her hip and grins at me. She has light pink hair, silver eyeliner, she's wearing a white little (very little) shirt that shows off her stomach, that has a purple and black butterfly tattoo on it. "Hello," I say slowly and steadily as if she was a deer about to run away.

"Hi, I'm your coach, now you can show me where Gale's room is." She doesn't ask, she requests, not demands, she says that sounds too harsh. Now I have no idea where Gale is staying so I have to ask Katniss.

I listen I before I knock to see if it's too quiet and she's sleeping, but I hear gagging noises and the flush of a toilet. Morning sickness, so she is pregnant. I knock on the door not too soft but not too hard too. I hear rustling around like she's trying to clean or something before she gets the door, "It's me." I say loud enough so she can hear.

She runs to the door, "Hi?" she says, unsure of why I'm here.  
"Do you know where Gale room is?" I ask her.

"Yes, but I would have to go with you, I don't know the room number or anything." So I nod at he to follow me.

Now we start our Capitol training,

* * *

**T/N: Thanks for reading, no hate comments please, but I don't mind critism, to help me be a better writer, tell me what you think. If you have any other ideas for next chapters and what yo think about the whole thing. thanks!! Oh yea and I'm sorry about the whole Miley Cyrus song in the beginning but it's such a good Katniss/Peeta song. There will be better ones i promise.**


	2. Chapter 2:Peeta: It's My Life

Peeta

This ain't a song for the broken-hearted… you're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud, It's my life, it's now or never, I ain't gonna live forever, I just wanna live while I'm alive, It's my life, my heart is like an open highway… I just wanna live while I'm alive

~ It's My Life, Bon Jovi

**: :::::::: : ::::::: : ::::::: : ::::::: : ::::::: : ::::::: : ::::::: :**

Training. That's the first thing I have to do this morning. I get in to my new clothes, the kind of clothes they wear down here in District 13. A T-shirt and a pair of jeans, they feel comfortable to walk around in even thought the jeans are sort of stiff, they are very roomy. After I pull on a hoodie (another thing they wear, it's comfortable and roomy too.) All of the men's clothes are roomy and comfortable but the women here wear tighter clothes, It's probably taking Katniss a while to get used to it, I have a feeling she would rather wear men's clothes than the women's. As If on que she walks in wearing a loose fitting tank top, that's the style right now, tight pants and loose shirts, at least that's what she told me, but I have a feeling that her bump is starting to show and she's trying to hide it from me. I won't bring it up because I want her to tell me herself. She gives me a look and says, "What're you guys training for?"

"We're training to be Capitol citizens." I say in a fake happy tone. She get's this teasing look in her eyes and starts to laugh.

"This is going to be great," she says while laughing. "Come, I'll walk with you to pick up Gale"

I cans see she's trying to ease the tension between us, so I accept.

When we get to Gale's room he's wearing a T-shirt and jeans too, he's still avoiding my gaze. I have no idea what's with him, he got Katniss, she's having his child, I don't see why he still can't stand being around me. If anything I should not want to be around him. Katniss tries over and over again to start a conversation between us, I'm thinking she doesn't want us killing each other while we're on this mission.

As we enter the same house, (the HQ, Haymitch calls it, I think he just wants it to sound fancy) and the table is filled with little screens, the fancy flat ones that District 13 has.

"What are those for" I ask Haymitch,

"These" he says pointing to the little screens, "are for you to choose your look, they're touch screens."

"They're what?" I ask

" The screen reacts to where you touch it."

Without saying anything I walk up to the screen and start touch it. It's fun. While I'm sitting there playing with the touch screens I notice everyone's watching me act like a 5 year old, Katniss has this big grin on her face and she walks over tot he screen too and says "I want to choose the first Capitol outfit you put on." I'm kind of nervous about this but it's not permanent so I guess she can try.

The outfit Katniss picked for me is a black unitard with sparkles and rhinestones engraved in the sides and my hair is electric green, my earlobes have jewels implanted in them and my eyes are bright yellow. When I walk out all dressed up by the machine that puts it together they all burst in to laughter, even Gale whose been mimicking a stone since we got here. "Okay this would work if I could walk." I say, because I can't walk in this, it's too tight and uncomfortable, "Okay, okay" Katniss said in between giggles "you can pick out your own I guess." Then she takes another look at me and starts to laugh again.

"Yeah, I got it. I look like a freak." I say, "I'll be out in a sec."

I come out in my regular clothes and go back to t he touch screens, I have to find something that would fit the Capitol but its subtle, I don't want to look too freakish, but I most defiantly can't look like myself.

I pick out blood red hair and my eyes are yellow, The hair is long and straight which is a lot different form my curly/wavy blond hair from before. My outfit is a sleeveless black shirt and long flowing pants, sure I still look like a complete freak but not as bad as the glitter and rhinestones. I can also move in the clothes.

Now it's Gales turn, I look over at him and I see him carefully choosing stuff out. Katniss walks over beside him and she starts helping him, she's laughing with him and he's talking with her as she helps him pick stuff out. Just like a wife, well it's bound to happen so I shouldn't be surprised, I mean she is having a child, so it's only normal to get married. Gale has dark green hair with odd waves at the tips of his hair and he's wearing a very baggy shirt and knee length shorts, he has patterned tattoo's all the way around his neck and it looks right on him, the tattoos I mean.

"Now that you have you're clothes ready, change back in to your normal clothing and we're going out."

"Why?" Gale and I both ask at the same time..

"To socialise." Haymitch says.

After we get changed Haymitch grabs both of us by the a shoulder and says, "look you're both attractive enough to be popular, now you just have to pull off the friendly act, Peeta I think that you already have that down but… Gale you're going to need a bit of help in that station."

"I know how to be sociable when I want to." Gale says defensively.

Haymitch walks with us to a big party going on, and he start to introduce us around. I see Katniss coming up. "Hey," she says.

"What're you doing here?"

"I decided I would come along for the ride." She says "I want to see how you do, and if you can manage to make friends with them, I haven't made one District 13 friend yet." She says with a sigh.

"Well, if you stopped scowling at everyone, I think that you could pull that off." I say.

"I'm not scowling now, am I?" she says.

"No but that's only because you got used to me. When we were first on the train you used to scowl at me."

"That's because I didn't trust you." She says.

"And that makes me feel so much better." I say with a small chuckle. She looks up at me and smiles.

You can see little hints of her pregnancy, you can't see her stomache because she's wearing the baggy shirts all the time, probably to hide it, but you can see other little changes in her. I have to stop thinking about it so I turn around quickly.

When I turn around there's a girl with straight light brown hair that curtains her face coming towards me.

"Hi," she says, "I'm Isabelle." She gives me a smile.

"I'm Peeta." I say and smile back at her, I quickly glance over at Haymitch to see if he sees that I'm socialising. He sees but make sit look like he didn't notice, being subtle.

"Peeta's an interesting name." She says.

My name is interesting? "Uh, it is?" I say, "What's so interesting about it?"

"It's just really different. Not like a name I've ever heard before."

"Well, names are important right. In District 12 there wasn't really anyone with the same name." And this surprises me because I'm right, there really isn't, I've never really noticed this before.

I notice Katniss pulling on my sleeve a little bit. I look down at her, I was so perplexed by hearing that my name was interesting I completely forgot about her. I notice that it looks like she's shooting daggers at the girl, Isabelle, with her stare, but Isabelle doesn't back off. "You wanna dance?" Isabelle asks me.

I glance down at Katniss, she's let go of my shirt sleeve, _socialize_, that's what I came here for. "I guess so." I say, then I notice Katniss turning away, refusing to look at me. "But, I have to get some fresh air for a bit." I say as I'm turning around I grab Katniss by the hand and lead her out with me. I turn around but it's not only Katniss whose following me, but Isabelle is following me too.

"I'll go with you." She say's

"Um, alright." I say, still holding on to Katniss's hand. As we're walking I don't let go of her hand, even though I know that she's Gale's now, but I want to let her know I'm not ready to give up yet. Not until she tells me straight out that she's with Gale now, I'm tired of guessing and taking hints, I'm now going to make it clear to her. Isabelle is still following behind us, she doesn't even realise I'm holding hands with Katniss, I think she doesn't even realise anything, she's been staring at my face the whole time.

"We can dance out here," she says, "you can still hear the music." I have no way to get out of this now, why did I say yes in the beginning, oh, right. _Socialize_.

"All right, I guess so." I say, but every 10 seconds I'm glancing over at Katniss. She ,just sitting there looking at the stars, not even glancing at me and Isabelle. Not so reassuring, but suddenly Katniss starts to notice. Why? Because Isabelle wrapped her arms around my neck and starts to look up at me expectantly. I know what she wants, because I've seen this look before, but before it was filled with warmth and lonliness and need of love, and it was from Katniss. I've only seen it twice though. Isabelle's look looks hungry and viscious a teritory i don't want to enter, if Katniss was here or not I still wouldn't enter this so I make up a quick excuse.

"I should probably slip in a dance with Katniss before the night ends, I have to get up early."

"why?" She asks, _so she's the prying type_, I think

"Reasons." is all I say in reply and make my way over to Katniss, When I get there another slow song comes on, so I pull her close to me. I bury my face in her hair, just like I used to when we were fake lovers. It seems to relax her a little bit, because I can feel the tension drain out of her as her shoulders drop. Katniss confuses me, I love her so much and I can't really tell, she's all over the place realy. She's with me, then Gale, then me, but chooses Gale again, in the arena she was with me?, but now she's suppose to be with Gale she has his kid. Is she with me? I'm confused but there is no way I'm letting go of her, not while I have this chance to hold her in my arms and feel as if everything was alright, when it clearly isn't, I'm socializing so I can head out for my almost certain death. Gale has to make it back, even if I am going to die (maybe) I want her to remember be, to remember who and what I died for. To remeber how much I care about her and want her to be happy for the rest of her life with her, her child, and... Gale. If I can manage to make her love me a little bit the way she loves Gale, I will feel as If I accomplished something, left a part of me that she can miss. I donlt want to send her in to despair but I want her to remeber how much I care for her. And love her.

"Is Isabelle still there?" I Whisper to her through her hair, I feel her glance up for a second.

"She's gone." She whispers back at me. "You got better at dancing." the she looks up at me and smiles sweetly, but theres something different in that smile. She has the same look in her eyes that she did when we were in the cave, and on the beach. So I slowly lean in and gently press my lips against hers. It's soft and sweet, she wraps her arms arounf my neck, and I realize she's doing it again. Confusing me with her hot and cold personality. She let's go, probably remembering Gale. "I have to tell you something." she says softly.

I think I know what's coming, but I'm not prepared, not prepared at all. She says this even softert han before, "I'm pregnant."

I feel myself falling apart, but I somehow manage to pick up all of the peices and glue them together. It may not be as good as I was before, but at least i know that she told me. I know I have no more hope for me and her. Reasons: I'm going to make sure Gale gets back instead of me, which means I might possibly die. She just told me she's having a baby, one that's not mine, how I know this, because even though we have slept together, it was way back 5 months ago, a really long time ago, and Katniss's baby bump would be a lot bigger if It was that long ago.

All I gently say is, "I know."

She hugs me and I hug her back, knowing this will be the last form of affection I will give and get from her until the time I have to go, so i wrap her up snug in my arms and give her a gentle kiss on her forehead.

_I love you._

_

* * *

_

**T/N: Hehe thanks for reading the second chapter! I'm having fun writing this! So you all know the romance is Katniss/Peeta and a Peeta and Gale start becoming friends.**

**there hasn't been much gale yet, and Katniss has been rather emotional (but hey, she's pregnant, she's allowed) I think I'll do the next chapter in Katniss's POV.**


	3. Chapter 3:Katniss: Hallelujah

**Katniss**

_Somehow everything's gonna fall right into place, if we only had a way to make it all fall faster everyday, If only time flew like a dove, Well God, make it fly faster than I'm falling in love, This time we're not giving up, Let's make it last forever, Screaming "hallelujah", We'll make it last forever_

~ Hallelujah, Paramore

I told him, I told him and he took it well. He didn't get upset he just hugged me. Now we're just standing here holding each other in silence.

"Let's go back and get Gale." He says,

As we're walking, he doesn't hold my hand or anything. It feels weird, I'm so used to his warmth all the time. I feel naked without his affection; I just got too used to him being around. Peeta takes me over to Gale, and says that he has to go. I wonder how he feels about being a father, he'll make a good one for sure. He's so warm and loving and easy to please and hard to disappoint. There's always a reason someone's popular.

"Hi," I say walking beside Gale whose surrounded by girls, which doesn't surprise me. Girls would obviously be who he's popular with. "I told him." I say to him. "He said he already knew?"

"Yeah, Haymitch just might've let it slip out during strategy."

"Oh, He didn't act like I thought he would."

"Well maybe he's in shock. I would be in shock if I heard I was having a kid." Gale says, you can feel the spite running down his words.

"Well you're not. So you don't have to worry about that." I snap back at him. I look at him and can see the hurt in his eyes. He knows that I know he still has feelings for me, I shouldn't snap at him like that but I can't stop it, no matter how many times I tell myself not to say it I always do.

"Sorry Gale, My emotions are just running high right now okay. I didn't mean to snap at you, I'm just. Pregnant." He rolls his eyes, "Yes it would be kind of hard to miss that, with you trying so hard to hide it and everything." He's back to himself.

"I'm going to go see Peeta okay?" Why am I so insensitive.

"Go on." He says making a shooing motion with his hands. I think that Gale has finally accepted that I love Peeta, and that I'm having his baby.

When I get to the exit I see that Isabelle girl walking up to me. She gives me a see-through smile and says, So where are you going?

"To see Peeta," I say

"Okay, then I'll go with you. He's completely my type. It's hard to find guys like him when there's only one District and you can't go up from under ground." Now I am not to fond of this girl, she's going to be hanging all over Peeta. I can feel it by the way she glares at me.

I knock on Peeta's door when we get to his room. He comes quickly, and looks startled when he sees me.

"I thought you'd be with Gale."

"I was, I just came to see you, or we came to see you." I say motioning towards Isabelle.

"Hey um..." He says trailing off, obviously pointing out he forgot her name.  
"Isabelle." She says with a smile.

"Right. You want to come in?"

"Sure." Isabelle and I say at the same time, we exchange unhappy glances then come in. Isabelle purposely trips and is caught by Peeta. Ugh. I feel nauseous, and I feel something coming up and run to the bathroom. Peeta follows me and holds back my hair as a vomit all of the food I had today.

The thing about me is that I don't get morning sickness, I get evening sickness. I don't throw up in the morning, it happens at night. Peeta rubs my back and holds up my hair until I'm done.

"Are you alright now?" He asks me with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine, I just don't get morning sickness in the morning." I say, he nods in response.

I look over and see Isabelle looks completely shocked, like she just found out she can fly, or she's immortal, she mouths _pregnant_ but she it's more for herself, she doesn't want an explanation. She starts to look between Peeta, and me she obviously knows he's the father, there couldn't be anyone else. Except for Gale, but we never slept together. Isabelle gets this creepy evil grin on her face. She looks right at me and walks up to Peeta and holds his hand. She's staring at me. I just want to know what is wrong with her, trying to steal the father of my baby.

Peeta walks over to the door," I have to get up early so you should probably go." He says.

He's kicking me out, but then he passes me something. It's a note, it's just something he would do.

It says:

_Come back later. _

I look up and smile at him. I'm always smiling at him, or crying in to him. I can only really cry in front of him. I really want to be with him.

It makes me remember the night 3 months ago. It was after the whole thing with the districts holding hands, and I told him to stay with me in my room. That's night he held me so close, so close I could almost feel his heart, his love, my love. How I needed to get him back, just before the games when I was getting emotional for no reason, when I told him I needed him, I never realised that I actually do, to help me raise our son, or daughter.

I walk back t o Peeta's room, and knock on the door, not too softly and not too loudly, just enough so he can hear. I hear his footsteps coming to the door,

"Hey," he says, and I walk in. "She won't leave me alone. You probably shouldn't have brought her along, she knows where I live now and will probably be here all the time."

I give him a smile, and cock my head to the side.

"What're you doing?" I ask, because I see a lot of books and stuff all piled up in the corner, and he looks tired.

"I was looking stuff up about how," he takes a big yawn, "use weapons and stuff, in case I have to use them. I already know how to use a knife." He points to one book, "this one shows you how to use the objects around you as weapons."

"We should've had books like this when we were training for the Quell. Coach."

He smiles at me but not as big and white as usual, and I can see just how tired he is.

"Why don't you sleep, you have to get up early tomorrow." I suggest.

"What about you?"

I open my mouth but no words come out, i want to stay with him. I don't want to leave, yet no words come out.

"How about you stay here?" He offers, but there's something behind his eyes, worry.

I fall asleep next to him, hear every breath he takes, watch his eyes flutter closed as he falls asleep, his face relaxes from the days worries. as i slowly drift off I realize what I have to do when they leave, follow them. Make sure they get back okay. I need my baby's father and my best friend. That's the only way, follow them on the day that they leave, which i still have to figure out. This baby cannot have no father. I will not allow that, so President Snow can give me everything he's got, but he's not taking their lives. I drift off to sleep with a new hope, and a new fear.

When I wake up Peeta's gone, probably because he has to get there early and didn't want to wake me up. I have a doctors appointment today, I'm on my third month and I get to see how my baby is doing.

I make my way over to the doctors office and sign in for my check up. My doctors name is Dr. O'Leary. Today I get to look at my baby, i would've asked Peeta to come but he had to go over his Capitol Accent. I can't wait until their done. Not just so I can follow them and make sure their alright (I've been so bored down here with no hunting, no woods, just building.) but they're accents are going to be hilarious.

I reach his room and knock on the door.

"Oh. Katniss. Nice to see you. How've you been holding up?"

"good, I've been keeping myself healthy. No more refusing to eat."

"Very good to hear that. You are the life line to that baby now. Treat it a little better than you would treat yourself hmm?"

I give a short chuckle and spend the next half hour of questions about my eating, symptoms, and discharges.

"So, you want to take a look at your baby?"

"Of course I would." I say "Can I get some pictures or something to take to the baby's father?"

"Of course you can sweetheart." he says,

_Sweetheart. _That reminds me of Haymitch but there's no sarcastic tone in his voice, not like Haymitch's. He takes out the ultra sound.

"Can you tell the gender of the baby yet?" I ask

When I get up to leave he gives me a brown envelope with the Ultra Sound pictures in them. I leave the doctors building and see Peeta, he's walking beside a woman with pink hair and silver eyeliner. Do they dress like that in District 13, i scan around me and everyone looks relatively normal, they just wear fancier tighter clothing. She stands out so much, but she looks familiar, someone I don't like, just has a wig and make-up on, but I can recognize her eyes, piercing and cold, and flirtatious. Isabelle. What's Peeta doing with her, with her dressed like that. I just want to know what's wrong with him. I don't hide, I walk right up to them, and pretend I don't recognize Isabelle.

"Hi Peeta. I got pictures of the baby." I say pretending Isabelle's not there, "You want to see them?"

He hesitates at first but says alright. "Wow, it's so small." then he gives a small shy smile, but I think I see a hint of sadness in it too.

"Let me see." Isabelle says in a high pitch Capitol accent. What is going on? "Oh, yeah. My name is Izzy."

How did he not pick this up, "Yeah, My name is Katniss." I say studying her face. I guess I probably wouldn't have realized it was her either if I didn't memorize the fierce, flirty way her eyes have. I look over to Peeta whose still looking at the pictures, even though their still in Isabelle's hands, which she seems to be enjoying. "How many weeks are you?" he asks me, but still doesn't take his sees off the pictures.

"My Doctor said I was 13 and a half weeks." I say, and he just nods head. I watch his face as he's looking at the picture, I can tell he's trying to hide his emotions.

"Well, we should go practice our accents together now, we're wasting to much time."

I take this offensive for some reason, "Oh, so looking at my child is time wasting?" I say scowling at her. She looks kind of nervous after I say that, "Um, No... I didn't mean it that way, I'm just saying we should probably go."

"Can I come with you, I want to hear Peeta's accent." I say, I have to make sure not to let her get to Peeta. Peeta nods his head again.

I follow them down to an apartment and they sit down on a coach. I watch them practicing their accents, and Peeta's is pretty good. It sounds kind of like a real Capitol accent, he won't need very much more classes, but Isabelle seems to be taking advantage for their classes together, she's touch his leg occasionally, whisper something in his ear, and Peeta didn't even realize what she was doing. So oblivious. I finally got tired of watching them so I told them I was going outside to get some air. A second later I hear the door opening and see someone walking in, I expect to see Peeta but it's not. It's Isabelle.

"Hi," She says, "We got off to a wrong start so I just wanted to clear things up." she says with a plastic smile. I would've been convinced if i didn't know she was Isabelle.

"I know it's you." Is all I say before turning away from her to look out at District 13 again, they somehow managed to make it look like there was a sky there, a starry sky filled with things we couldn't even imagine. It's hard to tell something's are fake. But they are. I turn around to see Isabelle staring at me suspiciously.

"Isabelle. I know it's you." I says, she pulls off her wig this time instead of staring at me.

"How did you know." she says holding her pink wig in her hands tightly.

"Your eyes. I remember little things on people when I see them, and yours were your eyes." I say simply, i didn't mention I recognized them because they had a darkness to them that I couldn't point out.

And still stares at me. Just stares, nothing more nothing less. Then she turns on her heels to leave, but stops right before the door, "What about Peeta?" she asks turning around. "What's special about him for you?"

Peeta has a lot of aspects that make him memorable to me, but the one thing that stood out to me the most when I looked at him, only from a certain point of view, the time I think I was falling for him, was his long eyelashes, long and blonde. They Identified him differently when I looked at him from that point of view. I saw a different side of him. The next thing on my list are his bright, peaceful, blue eyes. they hold no darkness in them what so ever. They are beautiful and I could stare in to them forever.

"His eyelashes." I say knowing that she will never get to see them directly like I did. They have to be directly in the sunlight, and they have to match his intense stare as he draws. "And his eyes." I say as she's about to leave. I fall asleep looking at the artificial stars, sitting on chair that was left outside.

When I wake up I'm in Peeta's bed with his soft silky blankets covering me. I get up and nobody's there, but this time it feels different.

It feels as if they're really gone. I walk around outside and ask around and it turns out. They are.

They left late last night.

* * *

**T/N: Yeah, so heres where the story really starts. Basically.**

**Now Peeta and Gale are on thier journey to save the other people who were captured, by going in disguise as Capitol citizens. And they have quite a lead o Katniss, I wonder how she'll manage to catch up to them when they have such a lead, and she's pregnant. **


	4. Chapter 4:Peeta: Sins of My Youth

**Peeta**

I've got these habits that I cannot break, And as I'm older there is more at stake, Go ahead and call me fake but these are the sins, The sins, Of my youth, I break habits just to fall in love, But I do it on designer drugs, You can call me, Dangerous, But these are the sins, The sins of my youth

~ Sins of My Youth, Neon Trees

:

We left. I didn't tell Katniss though. I had a feeling that she was going to follow us, and Katniss may be good at hunting and fighting, but she's easy to read. Or easier to read. I left last night after my last training with Izzy, after that she went over to work with Gale, we still have to practice on our way over there. I sneak a glance over at Gale and he is staring out ahead, he still hasn't looked at me, and that my next task to complete while I'm on this trip, make Gale look at me and trust me. If I'm bringing him back he needs to be able to trust me. I look ahead and the suns rising, which means its about 6:00 am, We've been walking since mid-night.

"Lets rest here for a bit." Gale says.

_So he talks_, "Sure." I respond.

I sit down on a nearby rock and open up my duffel bag. There's a good supply of food for about 3 weeks, which is probably the amount of time it will take to get to the Capitol. Gale seems to be doing the same. He takes out the emergency bag and digs through if for a bit. There's a medi-pak, extra food in case the journey was longer than expected, the night vision glasses, and a signal to call for back-up help or danger, there are also a couple weapons and things in here too. I'm moving around a crystal vile in my hands and I'm about to open it until I see a big label on it. I don't really understand what it means because it looks like it's written in a foreign language, but I do make out one word that I can understand: _Escape._

So that obviously means I use it to escape, or something along those lines. I place it back in the little box it came in, it must be pretty strong considering there's only one vile in the whole thing. Gale suddenly stands up. I'm about to speak to ask him what was wring but he holds out his finger shushing me. He looks like an animal with it's ears all perked up, listening intently even though I don't hear anything I perk up too. It's quiet enough that you can hear a soft buzzing, very quiet.

"what is th-" I say but am immediately cut off by Gale's hand covering over my mouth. He kneels down so he's on both knee's and stresses his ears again.

"I can't see it." he whispers barely audible. I kneel down so I'm beside him,I realize that he's a good 3 inches taller than me. I am only 5'9.

"Can't see what?" I ask him.

"The fence, there's an electric fence. I can hear it, but I don't know where it is."

"It's probably invisible." I say.

"Yeah, I _got _that part, I'm not entirely stupid." He says giving me an obvious look, "I just need to find where it is, or else we'll get electrocuted."

"We could find mud, there's a lot of it around, and dirty it so we can see it." I suggest.

Gale looks at me as if I'm stupid, which I probably am, and says "That would be stupid," _I told you _"Mud is wet and it'll get us electrocuted, really Mellark." he rolls his eyes and looks away trying to determine where the fence is.

I'll have to find another way to find it, what could make it invisible, I take a quick glance around studying the area and see a faint outline of something, and I'm about to instinctively try and touch it but think better of it and back my hand away, this has to be it, it has to be the fence. I really shouldn't try anything just in case it is, but I don't want to lead us in to some other trap if this one isn't. As I sit there silently arguing with myself, and I notice a silver moth flying by me, and it hits the outline and there's a white light and it falls to the ground. _And we move on. _

"We have to follow this outline right here." I say back at him, he walks right up beside me and looks intently at the area where the outline is.

"How do you know that that's the fence, it could be a decoy." He says to me. In response to his question I point down to the fried moth, that is no longer silver but an ashy black.

"Oh." He says and walks ahead not looking back. We have to look intently ahead of us when we walk to make sure we're not walking in to an electric fence, that wouldn't help us all that much.

We finally come to a stop at an opening that looks like a handle on a bright blue sky with fluffy artificial clouds. We grab the barely unnoticeable handle and both tug as hard, or as hard as I can manage, and I'm pretty sure it's mostly Gale who does the work. It's really jammed tight so it's hard to get off, and it's really heavy. I climb in first and hold on to it while he gets in too. It's much harder to put back on than it is to take off, mainly because we have to pull I on it and, like I said, It's really _heavy_. As soon as we get the iron lid back on I know, that this is the point of no return. We're not going to be coming back, at least not without what we left for. As soon as the lid closes i look up, and there's an elevator, it looks heavy too, it's also made of iron. Gale and I make our way over to the elevator and a dim light came on. its hard and doesn't look all to friendly, the elevator makes sure it looks like we're walking straight in to our death. I can feel the big metal box being slowly lifted in the air, but then it suddenly stops. Gale has a shocked look on his face and starts to look around in the bag frantically.

"What are you looking for?" I ask him

"A screwdriver." He answers back. I give him a puzzled look and he says, "To get out of here, the elevator got jammed in something."

"Okay. I'll help. It might be in this one." I say, just after I finish speaking the dim little light in the elevator goes out.

"Great!" Gale shouts, "Things couldn't get _any better _now!"

I roll my eyes because his temper tantrums are getting too predictable now. "There has to be a flash light in here somewhere." I say searching around in my pack for something that feels remotely like a flashlight.

I am digging through my pack for about 15 minutes an am about to give up, but then I feel a hard metal cylinder, and I remember that the flashlight that I packed was metal. I pick it up and switch the on button and it lights up, it's not very much light but it's enough to work with. "Found one." I say.

"Good. Now shine it on where I have to work," Gale says, "Over there." He says pointing to one of corners on the elevator." I shine it there and at first I don't see anything but the corner of the box, but there are little screws everywhere and soon enough can just barley make the outline of a 4 foot square, to get through it we would need to crawl for a bit, or most of the way. I really don't know where we are. We're crawling for a while and we reach a spot where there's blue slime everywhere. I look back because I can hear Gale getting farther and farther away. When I look back I see him crawling but every 3 seconds he starts wiping his hands off, he looks like a cat with it's claws stuck in something. He looks up at me and notices me stifling my laughter.

"I just don't like this stuff okay." He says defensively.

I just grin at him and move along, but every now and then I urn around to look at him because this is pretty amusing. I thought that he'd be used to this kind of stuff because he's playing with guts all the time. The slime gets deeper and deeper and eventually reaches up just beneath our shoulders. I can practically feel Gale shuddering.

When we get out of the half of our bodies that was in the slime is dyed blue. Gale leads me to the woods because he says that it will be easier to hide and camouflage in there than out in the open. We find a good area for camp, and get out pour supplies. A camouflage tent that you can barely see to set up, matches to make a smokeless fire, it's not really smokeless but it makes the smoke invisible, Iodine and food for our way to the Capitol. I set up the tent while Gale makes the fire. After we eat I go off to the tent and drown in a dreamless sleep. I hear stirring outside so I get up to see what it is, it's pitch black outside except for the soft glow of the fire's ashes. Gale is there carving something in to a tree with one of District knives. "What are you doing?" I ask him.

He glances u at me then returns to the tree "carving a tree, to make sure we don't get lost. The Capitol will se it as animal markings." He replies.

I nod, "Oh. Well can you make sure that there's no light from the fire, because it's really dark and would be easy to spot the fire.

"Yes Mellark I will" Gale says looking at me exasperated. I nod and go back off to sleep and even though Gale doesn't treat me the best, I still have to save him. I hear him come in the tent as I slowly nod off in to a deep sleep where I dream of a world where there is no Capitol and we don't have to be scared every morning we wake up wondering if today's the day that everything will change.

* * *

**T/N: Thanks for reading, R&R! the next chapter will be from Katniss's POV!**


	5. Chapter 5:Katniss: Runaway

_You can't kick me down I'm already on the ground, No you can't, but you couldn't catch me anyhow, Blue skies, but the sun isn't coming out, no, Today is like I'm under a heavy cloudAnd I feel so alive, I can't help myselfDon't you realize, I just wanna scream and lose control, Throw my hands up and let it go, Forget about everything and run away, yeah, I just wanna fall and lose myself, Laughing so hard it hurts like hell, Forget about everything and run away, yeah_

~ Avril Lavigne, Runaway

I'm almost done packing my stuff when I hear the click of my door, which means someone is coming inside my room. I turn around and see Isabelle, with her silver eyeliner still on, looking at me.

"Where are you going?" She asks me persistently.

"Why do you need to know." I say.

"I'm coming with you."

"No you aren't, you don't even know where I'm going."

"Yes I do. You're easy to read Katniss. You're going to go after Peeta and Gale." She says with this matter-of-fact tone in her voice, "And, your pregnant right? What if there's problems or something?" She says, and she has me there…

"Is it clear?" I ask Isabelle, she's looking out for my mother or doctor or Prim, so that I don't get caught and not be able to go.

"Almost, she's going to leave soon. She's just buying some bandages." Isabelle says.

I left a note for my mother, but she won't find it until later tomorrow, I made sure of that. I nod and make a run for it when she says my mother is gone ad nobody else is there. I dive behind another post when I see Prim coming out of the sweets shop.

"What are you doing?" I hear a small voice behind me say.

I turn around and there is standing Prim. Wide eyed and innocent, I can't stand lying to her. But I have to.

"I'm going for a walk, it's good for the baby and makes birth easier. That's what Dr. O'Leary told me." I say hoping to convince her. I can't tell because Prim just smiles at me.

"Okay." she says and skips away happily. I don't consider this in anyway because it seems normal enough. Prim isn't the type to pry, and she probably believed me. She would never think I'd ever lie to her, actually I wouldn't even think I would lie to her. But I did and that's what's going to be on my conscience the whole trip. That's I lied to sweet innocent little Prim. Ugh, now I felt like I was going to throw up, but I'm getting used to that feeling by now.

Isabelle and I try and make our way out as quietly as possible. There were a lot of obstacles to get into the forest just outside the ashes of District 12, there was an iron lid we had to lift, an electric fence, a jammed elevator. I'm getting a lot of exercise but I read up on pregnancy when I found out. And apparently exercises makes birth easier.

While we're walking through the forest we stop to look for signs that Peeta and Gale were here.

There are none, so for now. We just set up camp.


End file.
